Harry Potter and the Secret of the Powergiver
by AdeleineCR
Summary: Harry's life has changed drastically following the aftermath of his 5th year. But the things he has suffered through are nothing compared to what he will experience in his 6th year.
1. The Summer

Ok I don't own a single thing in this fan fiction. Except for the ante almare and the mentala! I only write for other people's enjoymeny, so enjoy! Because I've spent a loooooong time on this darn thing. LOL, j/k!  
  
Chapter One: The Summer  
  
It had started out as a terrible summer and it seemed like it would continue to be a horrible summer for Harry Potter. He felt empty, almost hollow inside. For his godfather was snatched away from him in an instant. He felt hatred like he has never felt before, for Bellatrix Lestrange. He wanted revenge. And I will get it. He thought.  
  
"Be careful Harry."  
  
"Remember, we're always going to be here for you mate."  
  
"We love you, Harry."  
  
Those were Hermione and Ron's parting words to Harry at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. They had gone in one ear and out the other at the time. Harry had not thought about the words his best friends had said to him since they had first spoken them. Many letters were strewn across his small room's floor from his friends. All of them unopened. Every time Pig or Hedwig flew in with letters from his friends, Harry threw them on the floor without even looking at them. Who cares? He thought. They don't know how it feels to lose someone who is close to you. All they probably say is, "I'm really sorry Harry, we miss him too" or "It's not your fault Harry".  
  
"Yeah, it's not my fault. I could've prevented his death! But I was too stupid to think about that mirror. I had to be the hero. How could I be so STUPID?" he said to himself.  
  
Harry's first month of summer had been spent in his room. He barely ate. In fact, he would not have eaten at all if it weren't for his Aunt Petunia bringing him leftovers from dinner every night. Harry had been grateful for this. For he had not wanted to go downstairs and face his Aunt and Uncle and cousin when he had had the year he did. After a month in his room, Harry felt it was time to go outside and get some fresh air. He opened his door and walked out into the hall and began walking downstairs when his Aunt Petunia saw him.  
  
"Harry?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, who else would it be?" he said, not noticing the soft tone with which his Aunt had addressed him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Outside," he grunted.  
  
"We are having dinner in about thirty minutes if you would like to join us. Or I can just bring it up to your room once we're done," she said.  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
Harry walked outside and sat down on the grass. He was looking around, enjoying the fresh air. His eye caught a girl and her family playing in their front yard - with a dog, a black one. He watched the family play with the black dog for a while. Numerous memories passed through his mind. His first encounter with his godfather, Sirius' head in the Gryffindor Common Room fire in Harry's fourth year with eyes full of concern, his first visit to Grimmauld Place and spending the summer with Sirius.  
  
It wasn't until his vision was getting blurry that he noticed he was crying. He quickly wiped his eyes on his shirt and looked around again. He felt ashamed. Of himself and what he did. Why did I do that? What did I act so rashly? He continued to watch the family. Those memories still fresh in his mind, his eyes threatening to water again. He was still watching the family when the girl looked up from wrestling with her dog and noticed Harry looking at her. She stopped playing immediately and walked over to her parents and whispered something to them with her eyes still on Harry. Harry looked away once her parents looked at him. As he was about to get up someone poked him in the back.  
  
"Ow! What Dudley?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Mum said I should come get you for dinner," Dudley said quietly.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled as he got up and followed Dudley inside. Dudley had been acting weird around Harry since he got back. Whenever Harry would come out of his room to go to the restroom and they bumped into each other, Harry never got the "Watch where you're going idiot" that he usually got. Instead it was "Sorry". Harry supposed it was because of him saving Dudley's life last summer.  
  
As Harry sat in his room that night thinking, or rather sulking, about his life his thoughts landed on Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia was being awfully genial to Harry since he got back. Giving him actual food instead of cold soup or grapefruit and taking a nice tone with him whenever they would speak. Granted it would only be "Here's your dinner" and "OK" but it was still an improvement and Harry was wondering why. The answer to his question came the next day was he was getting ready to walk outside.  
  
"I know Vernon, but he's hurting," came Aunt Petunia's soft voice from the kitchen. "Who cares that that lunatic died? He murdered those thirteen people! Look at his hair!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon. Hatred boiled up inside of Harry.  
  
"Vernon," Aunt Petunia's voice suddenly became stern, "Sirius Black was the closest thing Harry had to real family and it was taken away from him. How can you not feel compassionate to that?" Harry felt a rush of gratitude swoop through him for his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"He has brought too much harm to this family! Remember Dudley and the - dismembers or whatever they are called? If that boy was not in this house, our son would've never been harmed!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes but Harry saved him Vernon! Can you not remember that? He saved our son!" she shouted, equally as loud as her husband.  
  
"I know but-" Uncle Vernon started to shout but chose to lower his voice, "I know Petunia, but did you pay any attention to what he wrote in his letter? We are in danger with that boy living with us."  
  
"Vernon, I would rather we be in danger and Harry safe, than have Harry out there somewhere unprotected!" she said with an air of finality in her voice.  
  
"But - but -" he started. Harry heard Uncle Vernon sigh heavily. Harry quickly left the hallway so they would not know that he had been eavesdropping. As Harry lay down on his bed, he glanced down at his letters. Guilt rushed through him like a raging river. He slowly got up from his bed and began to gather his friends' letters. Over two dozen letters were piled on Harry's bed as he read through them. Every one of them was from Ron or Hermione. All of them saying exactly what Harry was expecting. Ron had also said Harry was to be going to "G.P." (Grimmauld Place, Harry assumed) in about two weeks from when the letter was written. Harry looked at the date, it was written two weeks ago tomorrow. Harry sighed and decided to go tell the Dursley's of the arrivals tomorrow. His last letter lay unopened as Harry walked downstairs.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Some people are coming to pick me up tomorrow afternoon," he said . "I know Harry, they are coming at 1," she answered with a sigh.  
  
"How'd you know?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I just do. I think you should go pack your trunk for tomorrow Harry. Good night," she said.  
  
Harry walked back into his room thinking of whom his Aunt Petunia could be corresponding with, not noticing that he had a visitor sitting on his bed. 


	2. Presents

"Dobby?" asked Harry in disbelief. The last time Dobby was in his room he delivered some bad news. But Dobby wasn't as timid as he was when Harry for met him. Harry thought Dobby looked different, still ugly, but different. He wasn't cowering in Harry's shadow, in fact, he was standing tall and proud.  
  
"It is indeed Dobby, Harry Potter, sir," squeaked the house elf.  
  
"Wh- What are you doing here?" asked Harry still in shock at seeing Dobby sitting on his bed.  
  
"Dobby has not seen Harry Potter since Christmas. Dobby heard bad things had happened to Harry Potter and Harry Potter was not doing well. So Dobby decided to come visit Harry Potter," said Dobby, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Dobby," mumbled Harry. Dobby wasn't the very person, or creature in this case, he had been wanting to see. But seeing someone from the wizarding world was still an improvement to his horrible summer.  
  
"Is it true that Sirius Black is your godfather, sir?" asked Dobby, who clearly had no concept of subtlety.  
  
"Was Dobby. Was. He died," snapped Harry.  
  
"Dobby is sorry Harry-" Dobby began.  
  
"Shut up Dobby. Everyone is sorry. Why be sorry for me? He is the one who died. I killed him Dobby! I did! I was the one who was a stupid prat in thinking that Voldemort really was torturing him. I was the one who didn't stop and think rashly enough to know that Voldemort was tricking me! I was the one who didn't listen to what one of my best friends was trying to tell me! I should've died Dobby! Me! Not Sirius!" yelled Harry. Dobby's big green eyes were filling up with tears. At this sight, Harry felt ten times worse than he did all summer. Dobby was just trying to help after all.  
  
"D-Dobby was just t-trying t-to comfort H-Harry P-P-P-POTTER!" Dobby wailed.  
  
"Dobby, please, I'm sorry Dobby. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," said Harry, half-shouting over the constant sobs of the house-elf.  
  
Dobby looked up at Harry and stopped crying, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Dobby understands sir. Dobby knows what it is like to lose a close family member. Dobby lost his mum when he was just a little elf, sir," Dobby said, pausing to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Dobby," said Harry, softly.  
  
"But Dobby is not done yet sir. Dobby's mum died to save Dobby sir. Dobby's mum was the house-elf for the M-Malfoy's before Dobby. She did not want Dobby to serve the Malfoy's, for they was hard on her and whipped her when she did not get something right, sir.  
  
"She told Dobby when Dobby was little that I should run away, Harry Potter sir. She said that it was too dangerous for young Dobby. But Master Malfoy heard her, sir. She told me to run, sir. She used her magic against master Malfoy to give Dobby time to escape Harry Potter, sir. But he was too quick for her. He killed her, sir."  
  
"Dobby-" Harry began.  
  
"Dobby wants Harry Potter to listen sir," said Dobby. "Dobby's mum did not give her life for me to shut meself up in a room and not talk to no one. She died to give Dobby freedom, sir. That is was Sirius Black did for Harry Potter. Sirius Black would not want to see Harry Potter living his life in a small room, sir. He died to let you live, sir," finished Dobby.  
  
At these words, Harry started to cry. He didn't care that Dobby was there or that Aunt Petunia could be listening to him cry. Harry sat down on his bed with his head in his hands and cried. He sat there for what seemed like an hour when there came a knock on the door. Harry looked up and noticed that Dobby had gone. He quickly wiped his eyes on his shirt as he walked to the door. He opened it and saw Dudley standing there.  
  
"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked, in a voice that was full of pain.  
  
"I-I just wanted to know what you are doing," said Dudley timidly.  
  
"What does it look like Dudley?" snapped Harry.  
  
"OK, well, um, dinner is ready," said Dudley with his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"Fine," said Harry.  
  
Harry followed his cousin Dudley down the hall but stopped in the bathroom to make sure that he did not look like he had been crying. When he got downstairs, he heard some voices.  
  
"Is he coming Dudley?" asked a voice Harry did not recognize.  
  
"I-I t-think so," Dudley stammered.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen only to see Lupin standing next to Aunt Petunia, smiling at him.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Lupin laughed. "Yes Harry it is me."  
  
Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking at Remus Lupin. He had much more gray hair than from the last time Harry had seen him. His face had more wrinkles and had a more tired look to it. Harry immediately felt guilt surge through him. He forgot that Professor Lupin had lost his best friend, whom he had known since he was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you going to come into the kitchen or just stand there?" said Lupin, jokingly.  
  
"I just never expected to see you tonight. I thought that either you or Tonks would come tomorrow afternoon." said Harry.  
  
"Do you think I'd want to miss your 16th birthday Harry?" asked Lupin, surprised.  
  
"M-my birthday?" stammered Harry.  
  
"Yes, your birthday Harry," Lupin chuckled.  
  
"I forgot," said Harry, weakly.  
  
"That's obvious," snapped his Uncle from the corner of the kitchen.  
  
"Vernon, please," pleaded Harry's Aunt.  
  
"Well, here you are Harry," said Lupin, handing him a wrapped present.  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table and began to open Lupin's present. He opened the box in which the present was in and pulled it out. It was a picture frame. Of-  
  
"Your baptism," said Lupin, quietly from behind him. It was indeed a picture of his baptism. He saw his parents and Lupin and Sirius and he was holding Harry. A smile crept across Harry's face as he saw this picture. But suddenly, it changed. It had changed to his first (and last) birthday party. He was sitting in his highchair with a very small group of people standing behind him. His parents on both sides of Sirius. All of them were smiling broadly, unaware of what was to come in the next few months. It then changed to another picture which made Harry develop a huge lump in his throat. Him and Sirius at Grimmauld Place. It was the picture Hermione had taken of Harry and Sirius sitting at the dinner table together talking.  
  
Harry looked up from the picture frame smiling at Lupin.  
  
"Thanks Professor Lupin. A lot," Harry said.  
  
"Just call me Remus, Harry. After all, I am not a Professor anymore," said Remus, smiling down at him. As he said this, he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Oh, I've got to go Harry, I will pick you up tomorrow at nine o'clock."  
  
"But I thought Ron said in his letter, one o'clock," asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Yes, well since you can not Apparate yet, we have to leave under cover of darkness," sighed Remus.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Harry, a little disappointed that Lupin's stay was so brief.  
  
"See you tomorrow night Harry," Lupin said. At that, he apparated and was gone with a pop!  
  
Harry turned to look at his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Dudley looked absolutely frightened. Uncle Vernon on the other hand looked raving mad. But his Aunt had a soft, reminiscent look on her face.  
  
"Er, I think I'll go to bed now," said Harry, anxious to get out of the kitchen, away from a mad Uncle Vernon.  
  
When Harry arrived in his room he noticed packages all over his bed. About eight packages were lying on his bed, inviting him to open them.  
  
He smiled at the presents and sat on his bed and began to open them. His first package was from Ron. He opened the note first, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday mate! I hope this comes in time. Well, I can't say much in here. But everyone can't wait to see you! Hope you like the present! -Ron  
  
Harry looked contently at Ron's letter for a few moments before opening his present. It was an assortment of his favorite sweets along with a poster of England's Quidditch Team with their players magically flying all over the poster in their black and maroon color robes.  
  
Harry had become a fan of England's Quidditch team after reading about them in a Quidditch book Ron had given him a year ago.  
  
His next present was from Hermione. He again read the letter first:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! We all miss you Harry and can't wait to see you! I just got my O.W.L.'s letter today! All Outstanding! Can you believe it? I'm so excited. I got your present from Hogsmeade during our 5th year. Hope you like it! With love, Hermione  
  
Harry was very interested in Hermione's present. As he picked up the package he was surprised to feel that it was incredibly light. He opened the box and at first thought it to be empty. But the harder he looked he saw a white translucent ball, the size of a golf ball. It was so clear that he could hardly see it. When he picked it up, he noticed another note in the box:  
  
Harry- This is called "mentala". Put it back down Harry because I know you have it in your hand. (Harry immediately put it back in its box) It is used in your most desperate situation. It will grant you one wish. It can heal a wound in an instant or transport you somewhere else. You can activate it if you squeeze it in the palm of your hand. I'll explain it more when we see each other. I don't think the salesperson in Hogsmeade really understood what it could do because she sold it to me for cheap. If she had known, it would've been really expensive. I know this will probably come in need. Happy Birthday Harry!  
Hermione  
  
Harry looked down at the crystal-looking ball in wonder. He carefully set the box and letter aside and continued opening his other presents. The rest came from Ginny (some more sweets), Fred and George (new, never-been-seen items from their joke shop), Hagrid (a watch . a normal one), and Luna Lovegood (a year subscription to the Quibbler).  
  
After he had finished opening his presents, he lay on his bed and fell fast asleep. Completely forgetting about his unopened Hogwarts letters at the foot of his bed. 


	3. OWL Results

Chapter three: The Results  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of an owl banging against his window. He got out of bed and walked grumpily to his window to let it in. The brown owl flew into his room and settled down onto his bed with a magazine rolled up in his beak. Harry noticed it was The Quibbler.  
  
"The subscription must start this morning," Harry said to himself. He relieved the owl from the small burden and slipped 2 silver sickles into it's pouch attached to its leg. When Harry sat down on his bed to flip through the magazine he heard paper crumble underneath him. He stood up to see what it was. It was two Hogwarts letters. Harry immediately threw down the Quibbler and picked up the first envelope. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
The new school term will start later this year due to some minor conflicts. The Hogwarts Express is scheduled to leave at 11:00 am on September 30th.  
  
Enclosed is the list of necessary books to be purchased for your sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Also included are your O.W.L. scores.  
  
All the Best, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry quickly flipped to his O.W.L. letter behind the note from Professor McGonagall. His heart was beating fast as he read through the results:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Herbology: A  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
History of Magic: P  
  
Divination: P  
  
Charms: O  
  
Potions: E  
  
Harry stopped at potions. His heart sunk heavily. He read the scores over again to make sure he got them correct. An "E" in Potions? He needed an "O" in order to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. Potions class. He threw his letter down in frustration. But a third sheet fell from behind his scores. Harry picked up the last piece of parchment and read through it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
Here are the N.E.W.T. classes that you are eligible to take:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Charms  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Herbology  
  
Potions  
  
I will personally be meeting with each 6th year to discuss their schedule for the year.  
  
Sincerely, Prof. M. McGonagall  
  
"Wait a second," Harry murmured. "I am eligible for Potions, but I got an "E" on the exam. How can that happen?" Harry thought for a moment and he thought of it as his heart sunk. "Snape must've gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts job this year," Harry groaned. "That's just what I need. Snape to be my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in a N.E.W.T. class."  
  
Harry set down his course letters and looked down at the other Hogwarts letter. Wondering what it could be, Harry opened it up and let out a soft scream.  
  
"Quidditch Captain?" Harry said hoarsely. "Quidditch Captain?"  
  
Harry read through the letter to make sure he was not misreading it.  
  
"But -- Ron. Ron is much better at tactics than I am. Why wasn't he picked?" Harry asked himself. But his disbelief melted away immediately. His shock became sheer excitement. He began to pack his trunk rather messily after he had taken a few deep breaths from the shock and excitement. He also stuck his wand in his side pocket. He packed all his candy, his mentala from Hermione and all of his other gifts into his trunk. When he reached for the picture frame Lupin had given to him last night he stopped. His excitement turned to guilt once more. But then he thought of what Dobby had said to him.  
  
Sirius did not die for me to be down all the time. He died for me to live my life as if nothing had changed, Harry thought.  
  
After he got all his things packed and he got dressed, he went downstairs for breakfast with the Dursely's. He walked into the kitchen and sat down with his relatives.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said quite cheerfully, considering the mood he had been in all summer. He never thought he had been this hungry before. No one spoke. They ate their breakfast in silence. He ate everything on his plate, while his relatives looked on in amazement.  
  
As soon as he was done with breakfast, he bounded up stairs to look through the Quibbler. There were some interesting articles in the Quibbler. Interesting, meaning so stupid they were funny. There was an article in there about how Rita Skeeter was considering being a reporter for the Quibbler. At this point, Harry laughed out loud. If Rita Skeeter was so disgusted at putting one of her articles in the Quibbler last year, thought Harry, then she most certainly would never become a reporter for the Quibbler.  
  
Once Harry was finished reading the magazine, he got up and decided to write a letter to Ron and Hermione, assuming that they were both at Headquarters.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I'm assuming both of you are together right now so that is why I am writing this letter to both of you.  
  
I just got my O.W.L. scores back. They weren't that bad. I got an "O" in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Then an "E" on Transfiguration and Potions and an "A" on Herbology. I don't think you two need me to say what I got on Divination and History of Magic. See you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry purposely left out the fact that he was picked for Quidditch Captain this year. He didn't want to make Ron feel bad, even though Ron was a Prefect. As he sealed the letter, he got up and prodded Hedwig away.  
  
"I need you to get this to Ron and Hermione. They are probably at Headquarters, you know where that is. Safe journey," he told her. She gave him a quick nip on the finger to show she understood and spread her beautiful wings and flew out of the opened window.  
  
After he watched Hedwig fly away, Harry fell onto his bed and decided to take a nap. He woke up a while later noticing it was dark already.  
  
Harry looked at his clock.  
  
7:30 pm  
  
Harry sighed and decided to go downstairs for dinner. But he heard harsh voices in the kitchen.  
  
"Where is he mudblood?" asked a drawling voice that Harry sickeningly recognized.  
  
"I-I d-don't know," he heard his Aunt Petunia answer.  
  
"She's lying," said a cold, high pitched voice.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry's Aunt Petunia's screams filled the whole house. His stomach gave an almightly lurch as he felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
"Now let me ask you on-more-time you filthy mudblood. Where is Harry Potter?" asked the cold voice maliciously. 


	4. Return to Headquarters

Chapter four: Return to Headquarters  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry as he fell off his bed. He pulled himself up from the hard wood floor. He felt cold sweat running down his back. He also felt a pain on his head. Not only was his scar burning like fire, his temple was hurting just as badly. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and saw a trickle of blood running down the right side of his face.  
  
He quickly wiped the blood off his face with his shirt as he ran downstairs. He ran into the kitchen panting hard.  
  
"What's with you, boy?" growled his Uncle.  
  
"I-I was j-just checking o-on you guys," panted Harry.  
  
"What for?" asked his Aunt Petunia as his Uncle Vernon shook his head.  
  
"I had this dream that, um, well, that Voldemort had come here," said Harry awkwardly.  
  
"Oh," his Aunt said looking down. "Well, dinner is ready, it's 8:30 now so you will have to eat quick," she added, trying to cover up that Harry's dream had no effect whatsoever on her.  
  
The three of them sat down for dinner.  
  
"Wait, where's Dudley?" asked Harry.  
  
"He went to Pierre's house for tonight," said Uncle Vernon, gruffly.  
  
His Aunt and Uncle carried on a conversation about how well Dudley was doing in school. Harry tried hard not to burst out laughing into his dinner.  
  
After Harry was done with his dinner, he cleaned off his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He then ran upstairs and dragged his trunk downstairs near the fireplace. He looked at the clock: 8:59 pm. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was finally getting out of the Dursley's house.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Harry immediately ran down the hallway and opened up the door to see Lupin and Tonks standing in the doorway, both grinning broadly. Harry grinned back at them as he invited them in.  
  
"Wotcher Harry!" said Tonks brightly who was sporting a vibrant blue mane down to the middle of her back and deep rosy cheeks.  
  
"How are you Harry?" asked Lupin, shaking his hand and winking at him.  
  
"Um, I've been better," he said, but added, "I'll tell you at Headquarters," when he saw their inquisitive looks.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Yeah-" Harry said. "Wait! How are we going to get to Headquarters?"  
  
"Flying," said Lupin simply.  
  
"But, Professor Lupin, my Firebolt is at Hogwarts still," said Harry gloomily.  
  
"Au contraire, Harry," said Tonks in her usual peppy voice, "It Is right here." As she said this she flicked her wand and his Firebolt appeared in mid-air.  
  
"Happy belated Birthday Harry," said Tonks.  
  
Harry was shocked to see his Firebolt in front of him.  
  
"Wow, thanks Tonks!" Harry exclaimed. She smiled at him.  
  
"Ready?" Lupin asked.  
  
As Harry was getting ready to turn around he saw his Aunt and Uncle standing in the hallway.  
  
"Er- bye then," Harry said.  
  
"Bye Harry," said his Aunt Petunia softly.  
  
His Uncle Vernon just looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Tonks and Lupin. They then walked to the back of the house in the backyard and got ready to leave.  
  
"We're just waiting for the first signal," whispered Lupin.  
  
"Erm- Professor Lupin?" asked Harry.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"I, er- had a dream before you guys came," he said.  
  
Lupin and Tonks exchanged looks.  
  
"I dreamt that Voldemort came to my house and tortured my Aunt Petunia for information on my whereabouts," He finished. There was silence. Then Lupin spoke up.  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore shall have a good explanation for you when we get to headquarters Harry," Lupin said, sounding like he was trying to cover up anxiety.  
  
Blue sparks flew into the air.  
  
"First signal!"  
  
Silver sparks were sent up into the air 5 seconds later.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Harry kicked off from the ground and realized how much he missed flying and Quidditch. The cold air whipped his face as he was flying in the middle of Tonks and Lupin. After about ten minutes they started to descend to the ground.  
  
When they landed, Harry saw the familiar lonely looking street of Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Now Harry, think about Headquarters," whispered Tonks.  
  
No sooner had Harry begun to think about Headquarters than a door appeared with the number 12 on it.  
  
"Oh Harry! How are you!" said Mrs. Weasley as she came rushing towards him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I-I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. He began to look around. Everything was different from the last time he had been there. Last time the wall were covered with chipping dark forest green paint. It was now a nice, warm, beige color. He noticed the portrait of Sirius' mother was also gone, along with the different snake-themed furniture that was to be found around the house the last time Harry was here.  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed him looking around solemnly. She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but a sympathetic one.  
  
"Before Sirius died, we got the place finished," she said quietly. "He helped with all the redecorating. I'll show to your room Harry."  
  
Harry then followed Mrs. Weasley up the staircase. When she opened the bedroom door Harry gasped. It was completely different from the dirty floored, old bed room that Harry had slept in previously. It had been transformed into a room that Harry had always dreamed of. His favorite Quidditch team posters were plastered all over the walls. The bed that was there before had been refinished and looked like new. A gas lamp stood serenely on the nightstand. Another one on the desk adjacent to his bed. And-  
  
"A snitch?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
A golden snitch was in fact zooming all over his room.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "We will be downstairs at the meeting. Ron and Hermione will be arriving tomorrow morning. You should get some rest." She smiled at him as she closed the door silently.  
  
Harry walked over to his new bed and sat down. He noticed a note resting against the lamp on his nightstand. It was addressed to him - - In Sirius' handwriting. When he opened it he realized that it had been hastily written.  
  
Dear Harry-  
I'm writing this to you as another copy of my will. If you get this I have probably died in service to the Order - - and you. I know we did not know each other for a while but I still consider you like a son to me. You remind me so much of James when he was your age, except for the Snivellus torturing of course. (Harry snorted) When you parents died I hoped to raise you until you turned 17 but that was not Dumbledore's wish. It would have also been hard to raise you from inside of Azkaban wouldn't it?  
I love you like a son, Harry. Nothing can change that. I want you to know that I will always be with you.  
I am leaving half of everything I own to you, Harry. This means you have to be a responsible teenager. Just joking. (Harry smiled) The house will be left to you if you choose to take it of course. 25% of my fortune will be left to you. The other 50% shall be given to the Weasley's. They have helped me more than they will ever know. I thank them for that.  
Have fun at Hogwarts Harry. Don't get into too much trouble. Love,  
Sirius  
  
After Harry finished reading the note, he looked away. He was determined not to cry this time. He laid the letter down and crawled into bed thinking about what he had just read. As he shut his eyes to sleep, a single tear ran down his cheek. 


	5. Ante Almare

Chapter Five: Ante Almare  
  
"HARRY!" yelled a voice in his ear.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry screamed, almost having a heart attack. He put on his glasses that had fallen off during the night on to see Ron and Hermione standing near his bed with broad grins on their faces.  
  
"Harry it's wonderful to see you!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, er, you too," Harry mumbled as he sat up, trying to wake up.  
  
"How has your summer been?" asked Ron.  
  
"Eh, you know, the usual," said Harry quite unconcerned with his summer after being yelled in the ear. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron standing close together. He raised his eyebrows and they stepped away from each other.  
  
Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"So, ready to go downstairs? Mum says breakfast is ready," commented Ron to shift the attention from him and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Hey Hermione, about that mentala-"  
  
"Oh yeah! Harry it is so great! When I found it I almost screamed. I mean because they are really rare and I've only read about them. So to come across one in a store in Hogsmeade is really extraordinary," Hermione said, interrupting him. She carried on about it while they walked down the stairs to go eat breakfast.  
  
"-And it can grant you one wish in a dire situation. It is also said to have other mystic powers, but they don't say anything about them so that leads me to believe it just grants you a wish. Not to mention it is really pretty when the sun's rays hit it!"  
  
As the walked into the kitchen Harry saw Dumbledore sitting at the table with Lupin and Tonks talking in whispers. Dumbledore turned his blue eyes to Harry and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you," said Dumbledore. He got up from the table and led Harry into the drawing room and closed the door and proceeded to put an unperturbed spell on the door.  
  
"Professor Lupin as just told me about your dream from yesterday, Harry," said Dumbledore, surveying him. "I don't want you to be worried about your Aunt, Harry, she is fine." Harry nodded his head. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding that he felt whenever he thought of that dream.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at his peculiar watch. "Ah, I must go now Harry, I have a meeting with Fudge. See you at Hogwarts Harry."  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
He turned on his heel and looked back at Harry.  
  
"Why has school been postponed?" Harry asked.  
  
"I feel confident that your friends will tell you when they are given the chance, Harry," Dumbledore said. And with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore was gone.  
  
Harry walked back to the kitchen and sat down to eat his bacon and eggs. After he was done eating, he looked up at Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin? Why has school been postponed? Dumbledore wouldn't tell me," he asked. Ron and Hermione shifted a little.  
  
"Ah yes, well, I'm afraid that Hogwarts was broken into by Death Eaters a few weeks ago." started Lupin.  
  
Harry sputtered, "What?"  
  
"Dumbledore was made aware at once of course, but by the time he had arrived at the place they were at, they had already gone," said Lupin.  
  
"But why would they break into Hogwarts?" Harry asked, thoroughly bewildered.  
  
"Because Dumbledore is keeping something that they want, Harry."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's Order business Harry, I can not tell you," Lupin said.  
  
"Is it something like the prophecy from last year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did you go deaf, Potter? He said it was Order business," came a cold voice from behind him.  
  
Harry whipped around to find Professor Snape standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He had a smirk on his face. As he always did when he got the chance to bully Harry.  
  
"I've come to have a little chat with you Potter, if you would not mind," Snape sneered as he motioned for Harry to follow him. With cold dread seeping through him, Harry got up from the table with a desperate look at Lupin and Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I have the joy to tell you that we shall not be continuing our Occlumency lessons," he said with a hint of triumph in his voice.  
  
Harry continued to look at him.  
  
"I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts so I shall be devoting most of my time to that," he smiled. Harry's worst fear was confirmed. His favorite subject was now going to turn into his most dreadful subject.  
  
"That is how you got into the N.E.W.T. potions class. With that grade I certainly would not have admitted you. You got lucky, Mr. Potter," he said with a sneer. "But be warned, I don't care that you did get an Outstanding on your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., I will not tolerate your attitude in my new position Potter. If we do come across that bridge once more, I shall not hesitate to kick you out of my class," he said sourly. "Do I make myself clear, Potter?"  
  
"Yes. SIR," Harry said defiantly.  
  
"Good, I shall be going now, I unlike you, do not have leisure time at this moment."  
  
Harry followed Snape out of the hallway but took a right towards the kitchen instead of going towards the door like Snape. When he got into the kitchen Ron and Hermione were the only ones at the table.  
  
"What'd he say?" asked Ron anxiously.  
  
"He won't be teaching me Occlumency this year," said Harry happily.  
  
"Oh Harry, who will then? You must take it! After that dream, I'm sure that dream was not just a regular one," said Hermione.  
  
"Give Harry a break Hermione, he just got some of the best news in his life!" said Ron, smiling.  
  
"Well, I do have some bad news," Harry said reluctantly.  
  
Hermione and Ron's faces turned into frowns.  
  
"Snape got the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," Harry said disgustingly.  
  
"He what?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron, be quiet!" groaned Hermione.  
  
"But I thought Dumbledore told you he thought that it would bring out the worst in Snape?" said Ron with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Well, apparently he changed his mind because he's not teaching Potions anymore. That's how I got into N.E.W.T. Potions. I got an E on the O.W.L. and the letter said I was eligible for N.E.W.T Potions. I had a feeling that he got the job when I read that," Harry said.  
  
"But Harry, Snape was a Death Eater, how could Dumbledore give him that position with his background?" asked Hermione. There was a long silence following these words.  
  
"I really don't know Hermione. But as you said last year, if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone," Harry said finally.  
  
"So, what N.E.W.T.s are you guys taking?" asked Harry, anxious to get off the subject of Snape.  
  
"Well, I got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts and an E in transfiguration. So those two," said Ron. "And then I got an A in Herbology, an A in Potions, a P in Divination and History of Magic and then an E in Charms."  
  
"So in other words Ron," began Hermione, "You are taking, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms?"  
  
"Err - - yeah!" said Ron. "Of course Hermione will be taking every subject she can." Ron added with a snort.  
  
"Oh be quiet Ron," she said. But it wasn't with the usual annoyance that she usually responded to Ron's remarks. It was an almost playful response. Harry noticed this in an instant.  
  
"What is it with you two?" Harry asked, quite amused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a fake confused voice.  
  
"You guys are acting really strange around each other. What's the deal?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron inquiringly. She sighed then turned to Harry.  
  
"Well, over the summer, er, me and Ron er."  
  
"Started going out?" said Harry, finishing her sentence for her, grinning.  
  
"Er- - yeah," she said, blushing. Harry looked at Ron smiling to find him blushing crimson.  
  
"We didn't want to tell you yet Harry. So don't be mad at us," Ron said quickly.  
  
"Mad? Ha! Why would I be mad? I've been waiting for you guys to tell me that you've started going out for a while now." Harry laughed.  
  
"What?" Ron said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's obvious you guys have liked each other," said Harry, grinning broadly.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said a surprised voice behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to see a girl with long flaming red hair smiling at him.  
  
"Ginny! I didn't know you were here!" Harry said sounding equally surprised.  
  
"Well, I just got here, I was at a friend's house for the beginning of the summer," she said.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something to Harry but was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.  
  
"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW YOU FOUR!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
At that, they all ran downstairs to see what Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them for.  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley. I just got your supplies lists," she said.  
  
The four of them went back upstairs to put on their robes since it was turning cold outside. As soon as they were ready, Mrs. Weasley brought them into the drawing room and took a cup of floo powder and offered it to each of them. Harry was not crazy about the idea of traveling by floo powder, as last time he ended up in Knockturn Alley. From then on, he became a little wary about using floo powder.  
  
Ron was the first to go and cried, "Diagon Alley!" as green flames engulfed him and he was gone. Next was Hermione, then Harry, then Ginny. When the four of them met up, they waited for Mrs. Weasley to stumble out of the fireplace. As soon as she appeared, they made their way to Gringotts. Gringotts was a wizard bank. It was one of the safest places to keep things. When they came to Harry's vault, he hurriedly stuffed some of his gold, which had changed considerably since the inheritance of a portion of Sirius' fortune.  
  
What was really surprising was when they opened the Weasely's vault, it was overflowing with gold. Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh dear!" cried Mrs. Weasley. Ron's mouth was still open in awe as his mum scooped some of the gold out of the vault to buy her children some new school supplies.  
  
"Does this mean I can have new brass scales Mum?" asked Ginny. "My old ones are falling apart."  
  
"Yes Ginny, of course," she said, as she smiled down at her daughter.  
  
After they had gone to Hermione's vault, they went to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley said that she was going to buy their books for them and told them to just look around.  
  
Harry and Ron were looking at Quidditch tactics (Harry had yet to tell Ron that he was made Quidditch captain) while Hermione and Ginny were looking at a book about different types of magic folk there were.  
  
"Wow, look at this," came Hermione's voice from the next book shelf over, " 'An ante almare has the power to grant powers to a person.' It says they are really rare. 'There has only been one known Ante Almare in the last century'," read Hermione, obviously fascinated by this bit of information. "I wonder if that person is still alive," she asked, in wonder.  
  
"Alright you four, let's go to the Apothecary. Then we have to go to Fred and George's shop," at this she scowled.  
  
Their trip to the apothecary was a short one, as everyone in the group was anxious to see Fred and George's shop. 


	6. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter six: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
They were walking down the crooked street of Diagon Alley when Ginny asked, "Er- Mum? How do we know where their shop is?"  
  
"They said it would be really-" she broke off as she gasped, "-noticeable."  
  
They weren't lying. Unlike the other shops, the exterior of their shop was illuminated with bright colors. The sign of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was flashing different colors.  
  
Everytime someone past underneath the sign, fireworks went off loudly. It was obvious this was annoying the other shop keepers because Harry heard Madam Malkin mutter, apparently annoyed, under her breath as she walked past their shop, "Fireworks going off every other minute. Drawing people away from my business." Harry smiled as they walked up to Fred and George's shop. As they walked under the sign, fireworks immediately went off in every color and shape imaginable.  
  
"Hey everyone!" yelled Fred, striding towards them as they walked into the shop. "Ooops, sorry Ma'am," apologized Fred as he slammed into a woman looking at his fireworks.  
  
"It's a little cramped in here. Really busy lately," said his twin, George beside him, smiling.  
  
"Yes, well, how are things you two?" asked Mrs. Weasley, concerned about her two twin boys.  
  
"We're fine! The business is booming!" said Fred happily.  
  
"Yeah, Mum, you should read the reviews in the Daily Prophet lately. They love it!" said George. "Anyway, why don't you guys have a look around, some kid just set off a firework," said Fred, hurrying off to control the fireworks a few feet away from them. George followed him.  
  
For about an hour, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked around the shop taking in each and every one of their new items.  
  
"Wow Harry, look at this! They never told me that they invented "X-static X- ray glasses". He put them on and turned towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oops!" said Ron, blushing furiously as he looked away. Harry coughed, which was obviously an attempt to conceal his laugh. Hermione on the other hand looked really embarrassed. "I'm going to go see what Ginny is looking at," she mumbled, walking off.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry and Ron burst out laughing in unison. "I didn't realize that they would, well, you know," Ron said, trailing off, blushing crimson once more. Harry looked up and saw the sign they were standing under.  
  
"CAUTION! 17 and up only! Rude or offensive material."  
  
Harry pointed to the sign. Ron looked up and laughed nervously before turning away to go look at other joke supplies. Harry decided to go off on his own and look around; he had some spare gold to spend.  
  
He was walking around when he came across someone who he did not expect to see inside Fred and George's shop. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry was standing behind him and saw what he was looking at, the Extendable Ears.  
  
Harry smirked to himself. Draco apparently heard him because he turned around. His expression at first was furious embarrassment. It then turned to a nasty smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?" he asked maliciously.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," Harry said with amusement in his voice. "I don't think your father would like to see you in a Weasley shop."  
  
"I-I was just looking to see what the poor did to make money," he said trying to recover himself. Harry looked down and saw some merchandise in Malfoy's hand.  
  
Malfoy saw him looking and immediately threw them down on the table.  
  
"It's just junk. I don't know why anyone would buy this stuff," he said, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Get out of the way Potter," he said pushing him out of the way as he made his way to the door. Harry stood there with deep satisfaction in seeing Malfoy in a tight spot.  
  
He was about to find Ron when he bumped into a solid object with a mass of red hair.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry," said Ginny, smiling.  
  
"It's alright, guess who I just met in here?" Harry asked, smiling back at her.  
  
"Who?" she said, confused.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry smirked.  
  
"Really? No, Harry you've got to be joking with me," she said disbelievingly.  
  
"Actually I'm not. He was going to buy stuff until I saw him," Harry said with pleasure.  
  
"We've got to tell Fred and George, Harry, they'll be pleased," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him in and out of the crowd to find her brothers. Harry felt a twinge in his stomach as she did this. He grasped her hand in return.  
  
When they found Fred and George they plunged into the story. When they were done Fred and George had odd expressions on their faces. Harry was wondering why on earth they weren't immensely proud when he realized they were looking between him and Ginny. They hadn't let go of each other's hands.  
  
Ginny noticed this too and they both let go. Fred and George started snickering. "Well, er, so that's what we wanted to tell you," said Harry awkwardly. "I have to go find Ron and Hermione," he said, leaving the three Weasley's standing there.  
  
When he came up to Ron and Hermione, he observed they too were holding hands. He suppressed a laugh, but cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Come on you three, we have to leave now," floated Mrs. Weasley's voice from over the crowd.  
  
The trio made their way through the crowd towards the door. When they got outside, they followed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry's eyes met Ginny's, they both blushed furiously and looked away from each other.  
  
When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, they took Floo Powder back to Headquarters. Once they were back at Headquarters it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Harry looked at the calendar hanging in the kitchen and noticed that it was only one week until they went back to Hogwarts(*). Harry felt an exciting swoop in his stomach. But it was dampened by his next thought: Snape. His new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Snape. That was truly a nightmare for Gryffindors; Harry in particular. He also wondered who was going to be replacing Snape as Potions master at Hogwarts. At least Potions won't be so bad, thought Harry.  
  
Harry also learned some pleasant news: Kreacher was gone. No one would elaborate on his disappearance which led Harry to believe that Kreacher has either killed himself, or one of the members of the Order, "accidentally" bumped him into the burning furnace. His last thought was confirmed as he walked past the kitchen that night and heard Tonks and Lupin talking.  
  
"It was an accident, Remus," came Tonks' innocent voice from behind the kitchen door.  
  
"Tonks, I know that you hated Kreacher for what he did, but that was not necessary," Lupin said without conviction.  
  
"God Lupin. I know you could not have felt any emotional attachment to that elf after what he did to Sirius. Would you stop acting like he shouldn't have died? I know you miss your best friend Lupin. Why don't you just come out and come to terms with it: Kreacher betrayed Sirius. What I did was no more than he deserved and you know it," said Tonks in a strangely severe voice. After hearing this conversation, Harry walked upstairs and got into bed.  
  
The next week passed without any major happenings. Fred and George stopped by for a meeting with the Order (They joined as soon as they left Hogwarts). They also saw Tonks visit almost everyday, in a different appearance every time. Moody made very rare visits. He said that he was going to be part of Harry's guard again to King's cross. Mr. Weasley also came and went, as he was being overloaded with work since Voldemort had started his attack upon Muggles once more.  
  
There have been twenty Muggle deaths in the past 2 months, according to Lupin. Every time Harry heard of another missing Muggle, or another one murdered, his heart immediately started to beat fast. He was, for the first time in his life, worried sick about his remaining relatives. Not so much Uncle Vernon and Dudley, as Aunt Petunia. Harry couldn't explain it. He had never felt any connection with Aunt Petunia in his life, but in the last month or two that he was at Privet Drive, he felt like she was really his Aunt and not some foster parent. The next morning, Ron came into Harry's room and woke him up.  
  
"Harry, come on, we have to go eat breakfast, then we're leaving for King's Cross. I'll meet you downstairs," he said, walking out of Harry's bedroom.  
  
Harry got up and dressed lazily. He then went downstairs and sat down next to Ginny who was also not all together awake. The four remaining Hogwarts students ate their breakfast in silence but then livened up as they had to bring their trunks downstairs for the drive to King's Cross.  
  
Ministry cars were provided for them again. Which according to Ron was in direct result of his father's increased status at the Ministry. He had been promoted to the Head of Muggle Relations at the Ministry. Percy on the other hand had been demoted to a desk job with tons of paperwork. His demotion came as a result of his fight with the Minister of Magic. He still did not believe that Voldemort had come back and he told Fudge that he was blind to believe Dumbledore.  
  
When they arrived at King's Cross with Moody directly behind them with their trunks, like last year, they all loaded their things into a compartment then got back off the train to say their farewells to their guard.  
  
"Be careful you four. I don't want to hear that you have been wandering around Hogwarts again. It's too dangerous of time to be doing that," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.  
  
As they got onto the train, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (a newly made Prefect) parted with Harry to go to the Prefect's compartment for a quick meeting. They promised to meet up with him after the meeting was done. As Harry sat down on the seat alone, he was soon joined by a spacey girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. They sat in silence for a long time when they were accompanied by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They all talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts with Hermione poking her head out of their compartment to scold some first years for hexing each other.  
  
The train slowed down to signal their approach to Hogwarts. Everyone filed out of the Hogwarts Express to begin a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
(*) I moved time along. Otherwise this chapter would've been much longer than this and this is already really long. 


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter seven: Back to Hogwarts  
  
As they walked towards the Thestral-drawn carriages, Harry noticed how cold it had become.  
  
"You know Harry, it's kind of strange how the Thestrals are there, but I can't see them," Ron said beside him as he, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna got into one of the carriages.  
  
Harry was looking out of the carriage at the dark abyss of the Dark Forest when the carriage came to a halt in front of Hogwarts Castle. The students were making their way into Hogwarts when Harry heard a group of girls shriek in front of him. Harry looked up and saw Peeves floating around gleefully, having just turned a bucket of ice over on top of the girls, who Harry assumed were first years.  
  
Among the hurry to get into the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were separated from Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron both decided to walk to the side and allow for everyone to get into the Hall before they walked in. Harry and Ron were talking while Harry was leaning against a door when it suddenly opened, making Harry fall back into someone. Harry looked at Ron's face which was a mix of laughter and "uh oh".  
  
Harry slowly and hesitantly turned his head upward to see a very angry Professor Snape looking down his hooked nose at him. Harry gulped.  
  
"Mr. Potter, not even an hour at school and you are already causing trouble? Ten points from Gryffindor," he said in his oily voice.  
  
"I was just leaning on the door," Harry said jerkily.  
  
"Did I ask you to open your mouth Potter? Five more points from Gryffindor," he said, smirking.  
  
Without another word, he swept passed them and into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron could hear the Sorting Hat singing its song. Ron helped Harry get up and walked into the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat finished the song.  
  
"-So as we walk on this troubled path let not a worry arise, for unity amongst ourselves will help us through this time."  
  
The Hall broke into applause.  
  
"Another warning," Ginny commented.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione briskly, "Look at what we're facing."  
  
At this, Harry and Ron sat between Hermione and Ginny a little out of breath.  
  
"What kept you?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"Snape," Harry whispered as Professor McGonagall began to read off names:  
  
"Alley, Murray"  
  
A boy with black hair stumbled up the steps and sat down on the stool.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. There was polite clapping from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Betcher, Layla"  
  
A nervous looking girl walked up the steps and sat herself down on the stool, awaiting the hat's decision. She looked older than she apparently was. She had a certain familiarity to Harry but he couldn't put his finger on it. He brushed it off as quickly as that the thought had come.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" declared the hat. The Gryffindors clapped and roared for her.  
  
After about ten minutes came the last few first years.  
  
"Rushell, Michael"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Tran, Lucy"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Zennigan, Rafael"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
There was a tumultuous applause after Rafael Zennigan had been sorted. Apparently everyone else was hungry as well. But they still had to listen to Dumbledore make his announcements.  
  
"Ahem, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on this cold and dreary evening! I have two quick announcements for you all before I begin the feast. First, all first years please note, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, hence the name," he said, smiling, "Also, I would like to say that we have a new Defense Against-" he stopped and smiled, for he was interrupted by a roar from the students and heavy applause at the news of this, which included every one of the teachers, "-the Darks Arts teacher," he continued, "Professor Snape has agreed to accept this job and has given his Potions responsibilities to a new teacher." Most of the school gasped at the words while Snape looked absolutely ecstatic for once.  
  
"Professor Snape is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher now?"  
  
"Has Professor Dumbledore gone mad?"  
  
Yet Dumbledore acted as though he had not heard any sound. So he proceeded to introduce the new Potions master.  
  
"I would like to introduce you all to your new Potions Master, Professor Annie Williams."  
  
A woman with brown hair down to the middle of her back stood up and waved to everyone cheerfully. She was very pretty considering she was old enough to be a teacher. A few Slytherin boys whistled at her as she sat back down. The hall broke into a scattered laughter. It would have been more cheerful, but the news of Professor Snape's job change was still lingering among the students. She smiled lightly at this. While Hermione rolled her eyes at the whistling.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" boomed Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Instantly, the plates were filled with the most delicious food Harry had ever seen. Of course it was the same Welcoming Feast that he always had, but to Harry it is the most sumptuous food he could taste.  
  
"So why do you think Dumbledore gave Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," asked Seamus, anxiously.  
  
"I really don't know Seamus," said Hermione, looking worried, "but I don't think he'd appoint Snape to the job unless he really had to."  
  
"Like as a last resort?" asked Ron, confusingly.  
  
Harry did not add his opinion to the conversation, for he was busy eating his dinner. They noticed this and started to eat also, apparently remembering their hunger. After every plate was cleaned, Ginny, Hermione and Ron got up from the table along with the other Prefects from the other houses and led the first years to the dormitories.  
  
"Bye Harry!" called Hermione.  
  
"See you in the common room," said Ginny softly, brushing past him.  
  
Harry slowly got up from the Gryffindor table and walked up the Grand Staircase to Gryffindor Tower. He got up to the third floor when he heard voices coming around the corner. They sounded worried and hushed. Harry slipped behind a near-by tapestry and listened to the conversation.  
  
"She is a danger to everyone, Albus. If she-"  
  
"Minerva, I will not speak of this outside of my office. We shall discuss this later," came Dumbledore's unusually sharp voice.  
  
"Anything could happen Albus. We can not just let this situation be!" said Professor McGonagall in a severe voice.  
  
"For the time being, we can. I will not interfere in this right now. I have other things on my mind," said Dumbledore.  
  
When Harry heard the footsteps die away, he came out from behind the tapestry and ran up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. As he ran up the stairs he was wondering who on earth Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking about. He arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady and quickly said the password ("thestral"). He crawled through the Portrait hole and saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch holding hands and talking.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione. "You look really out of breath."  
  
"Yeah . I'm . fine," he panted.  
  
"Why'd you run here mate?" asked Ron, confused.  
  
"I heard Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall about some woman," Harry began. He told them what little of the conversation he heard.  
  
"I honestly don't know who they could be talking about Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe it's Bellatrix Lestrange," suggested Ron.  
  
"Possibly, but I can't imagine why they would talk about it when the students would be getting to their dormitories," added Hermione. "There is always that risk of being overheard by a student." She looked up at Harry when she said this. Harry grinned.  
  
"Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," she said, as she got up and yawned greatly.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," said Ron, kissing her goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight," she said, walking to the girl's staircase.  
  
Ron kicked back on the couch and heaved a big sigh. Harry sat across from him in an armchair and looked at Ron. He smiled.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, wondering why Harry was smiling at him.  
  
"Nothing, it's just you and Hermione," Harry said still grinning. "You guys have fought for the past five years and now you are going out, it's funny."  
  
"Oh, heh, yeah," said Ron awkwardly.  
  
"When did you ask her out?" Harry asked.  
  
"I asked her out about two weeks before you came to Grimmauld Place," Ron said. "I really like her, Harry. Whenever I'm around her now, it's different than it used to be. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"I know how you feel," Harry sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth.  
  
"No, come on mate, tell me," said Ron.  
  
Harry sighed again. "Well, don't go nuts or anything, but I like Ginny," Harry began," a lot."  
  
At this, Harry cast his eyes downward; he felt embarrassed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron after he said this to check his expression. It was very comical. Ron was sitting there open mouthed, eyes as big as saucers. His countenance gradually turned into comprehension.  
  
"I knew it!" whooped Ron.  
  
"Shh! Don't let the whole common room hear you," Harry said quickly, noticing the looks that other Gryffindors were giving them. "What do you mean 'you knew it'?"  
  
"Fred and George told me about you and Ginny holding hands in their store," said Ron, smiling widely. Harry blushed and looked away.  
  
"It was an accident," he said. "Ginny grabbed my hand so we could go talk to Fred and George and we forgot to let go."  
  
Nevertheless, Ron was still smiling. "Are you going to ask her out?" Ron asked bluntly.  
  
"Wh-What?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Are you going to ask my sister out?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Well, er, yeah," Harry said, looking away again.  
  
Ron grinned once more. He yawned. "Alright mate, I'm heading to bed. Night."  
  
Ron went to bed, leaving Harry in the emptying common room. He sat there for a while looking into the fireplace. He thought about many things. Ginny, Sirius, Ron and Hermione, his Aunt Petunia. He looked down at his watch and received a shock. Midnight already? Harry got up and went to the boys' dormitories. He got dressed in his pajamas and fell asleep thinking about the classes tomorrow and what the new teacher would be like. 


	8. Classes Begin

Chapter eight: Classes Begin  
  
Classes did not begin until Tuesday for sixth year, owing to the fact that Professor McGonagall was having a meeting with each sixth year to discuss their course schedules.  
  
Harry's was very brief, with Professor McGonagall confirming his career choice and telling him the classes he needed to take. He would be taking N.E.W.T. Potion, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures* and Herbology. Hermione came from McGonagall's office beaming, letting Harry know that she was taking every N.E.W.T. class she could. Ron on the other hand had the exact same classes as Harry.  
  
The next day Harry awoke from a deep sleep with a pillow thrown on his face, once again. Ron was yelling something. It wasn't until Harry pulled off the covers and looked at his clock that he knew what Ron was yelling about. It was 10:20. Classes started at 10:00. Harry immediately jumped from his bed and began to pull his clothes on as fast as he could without falling over from still being a little disoriented. He grabbed his wand and ran out of the dormitories.  
  
When Harry climbed out of the portrait hole he started to run full speed down the hall to his first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was only until Harry got right outside of the class that he remembered who the teacher was: Professor Snape. Harry pushed the door open waiting for Professor Snape to deduct points from Harry or give him a detention.  
  
"Get in here and sit down Potter," Snape snapped.  
  
Harry walked to the back table where Hermione and Ron were already sitting.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't take any points off from Gryffindor since you came later than I did," commented Ron. "He took off 10 when I came in 30 minutes late."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement as Professor Snape continued with the lecture. "As I was saying before Mr. Potter rudely interrupted us, we will be starting with very advanced defense spells. These defensive spells are so difficult that no one in this room," he stared pointedly at Hermione, "will accomplish on their first day." Hermione looked highly affronted.  
  
Professor Snape had everyone divide up into pairs. Harry at first thought of going with Ron but remembered that he and Hermione were going out, so he decided to pair with Neville, reluctantly.  
  
Snape flicked his wand and all the desks were sent to one side of the room. "Now this is called the Binding Charm. What it is does is wraps a gold rope around your opponent. Now, whether or not it is permanent or temporary depends on your opponent's strength. The incantation is "atarlazo". You accent the "o". On three I want ONE of you in each pairing to attempt the Binding Charm. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and wit. If you do not have that," he looked at Harry, "you will fail miserably.  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
"Atarlazo" echoed all around the room. But no sign of a gold rope appeared. Suddenly, everyone was looking at Hermione and Ron. Around Ron's midriff there was a faint thin yellow line. Everyone then looked at Professor Snape. His eyes were wide with surprise. Apparently he caught himself and went back to his normal self.  
  
"That was terrible," he snarled at everyone. "I want two feet of parchment on everything you can find about the Binding Charm. It is due on Wednesday."  
  
For the rest of the class, everyone continued to practice the Binding Charm. By the end of the class, Hermione performed it perfectly. Professor Snape turned a blind eye to this of course. At the bell, everyone shuffled out of the classroom for their next class: Potions.  
  
But the journey down to the dungeons was not a foreboding one like it has always been. It was full of excitement because of the new teacher. When they got to the classroom, it had a note posted on the door:  
  
Potions Classes will no longer be held in the Dungeons. Meet in the  
Entrance Hall to be directed to your classroom.  
-Professor Annie Williams  
  
The crowd murmured in excitement once more at the news of this. They walked to the Entrance Hall and met Professor Williams.  
  
"Good morning everyone," she said smiling, "if you would please follow me?"  
  
She led the class up the Grand Staircase and to a classroom they had never been to before. It was beautiful. The ceilings were at least 45 feet high with a golden essence to them. The afternoon sun bounced off of the walls to illuminate every corner and every crack. It was quite different from what they were used to with Potions.  
  
"Everyone please be seated," she said sitting down at her desk. "I am your new Potions Master as you can see. I was previously teaching at Durmstrang but left due to some minor conflicts. Now this is N.E.W.T. Potions and I expect nothing but the best from my advanced Potions students. We will begin today by brewing a very difficult potion. It is called the Truth Potion. It takes a full moon's cycle to prepare it, so this will be an ongoing assignment. While we will be brewing other potions in class, it is your responsibility to come by my classroom periodically to make sure the potion is coming along.  
  
"Be very aware, I will be watching all of you to make sure you do not steal any of this potion," she said, eyeing specifically Malfoy and his group of friends. "I have been made known who is who in this school and I will be watching you very closely. The ingredients are already at your cauldrons, the instructions are on the board. Begin."  
  
It took all of the period to add two of the numerous ingredients, for everything had to be precise. No mistakes could be made in this assignment, or it would result in an instant zero.  
  
Due to the overwhelming amount of stress in the first classes of the day, every student, even Hermione, was glad to get out of the bright classroom for lunch.  
  
"I'm already exhausted and it's only lunch!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it's our first day with Professor Williams and we are already brewing a very difficult potion. What's the rest of the year going to be like?" groaned Harry. He started to busy himself with his lunch in great longing hope of it being Saturday already, but was pleasantly interrupted by Ginny sitting down for lunch next to him.  
  
"Hey Harry! How have classes been?" she said brightly, pulling the pitcher of pumpkin juice toward her.  
  
"In one word: Hard," he said.  
  
"Oh, so you've had Professor Williams too?" she said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, she already started us off with the Truth Potion. It takes a full moon's cycle to properly make!" he said exasperatedly. Ginny smiled and began to eat her lunch.  
  
Just then Katie Bell walked up to their table and sat down across from Harry. His heart began to beat really fast, he opened his mouth to make her be quiet but she was already talking.  
  
"Harry, I've just been to see Professor McGonagall and she said you were made Quidditch Captain. Congratulations! I'm so glad it was you and not me," she said with a laugh.  
  
When Katie said Quidditch Captain, Ron's head had snapped up immediately. Harry cringed as she finished. Alicia saw this and looked horrified. She suddenly understood that Harry hadn't told anyone about it yet.  
  
"Oh, I'm, er, sorry, I'll just be going," she said uncomfortably, leaving.  
  
Ron turned and looked at Harry. He couldn't read Ron's countenance. It was expressionless.  
  
"Look, Ron, I was going to tell you. Really. But I totally forgot," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Yeah? How could you forget something so important Harry?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you but-" he began.  
  
"Nevermind Harry, I know, you didn't want me to feel bad, is that it?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"No, Ron-" Harry started, but Ron swung his bag over his shoulder and stomped off out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ginny sitting there. Harry looked at the two girls, not knowing what to say. Hermione and Ginny were looking at Harry with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"I honestly forgot," Harry said, guiltily.  
  
"Harry, it's ok, we know you've had a lot on your mind," Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, but she didn't say anything, she was eating her lunch. She was obviously torn between Ron and Harry. Now Harry's opinion of their relationship changed. He didn't want it. Their friendship wasn't the same. They weren't a trio anymore. Ron and Hermione would feel obligated to each other since they're going out ; leaving Harry alone. Finally, Hermione got up, and looked at Harry. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and left.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat and started to eat her lunch again. Harry sighed as he looked around the Great Hall. Ginny noticed this and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, don't worry about Ron. He's just jealous. He'll be over it by tomorrow," she said as she put her hand on his arm. Harry looked at her.  
  
"I should've told you guys when I found out. I just felt bad that I got it and Ron didn't," he said, looking down.  
  
"I know Harry. But you can't shelter Ron. He has to deal with things by himself sometimes. After-all he is the same age as you and if you can survive meeting Voldemort five times, my brother can survive his best friend getting quidditch captain," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry said, feeling slightly better. Just then, the bell rang signaling their last class of the day.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the common room Harry," said Ginny, getting up and joining her friends.  
  
Harry sighed and began to walk towards his next class: Herbology. He started to think about if he was wrong in not telling Ron and Hermione about his getting Quidditch Captain. Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he ran right into another Gryffindor. Harry muttered a quick "I'm Sorry" and started to leave but glanced up and recognized the girl he bumped in to.  
  
"Hey, I know you from somewhere," Harry said. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"I-I don't think so," she mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, finally realizing who she was, "You're that girl that I saw during the summer with that black dog. You live right across the street from me."  
  
She didn't say anything and kept her eyes cast downward. But she began to slowly look up towards Harry.  
  
"I knew who you were all summer long, Harry," she said finally. "I wasn't allowed to talk to you though."  
  
Harry was bewildered. "Why?"  
  
"It would look suspicious to your Aunt and Uncle that you had a friend. My parents are on good terms with your relatives because they think we are "normal" just like them," she said with a sigh.  
  
"But how come I haven't known that a wizarding family moved across the street from me?" Harry asked still completely confused as to why it was kept from him.  
  
"My parents are part of the Order, Harry. They volunteered to watch you and your relatives while you are in school," she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
Harry now understood but soon realized that he did not know her name.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Layla Betcher. I'm a first year but of course you already knew that judging by how small I look," she laughed.  
  
Together, Harry and Layla walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he parted ways with Layla, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire, talking. He walked over to them and cleared his throat, they looked up at him. Ron's face was indifferent to Harry, Hermione, once again, looked torn.  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I made Quidditch Captain. I should've told you, but I felt bad," Harry said with full sincerity.  
  
For a second, Ron looked like he was about to yell at Harry again, but he instead exchanged a significant look with Hermione before opening his mouth to say something back to Harry.  
  
"It's ok mate," said Ron, looking down. "I should've known you would get it since I totally bombed last year and you've been on the team since your first year. I just never really thought about the Quidditch Captaincy before this."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm heading for bed, good night," said Harry, yawning. Harry walked upstairs to the boys dormitories and got dressed into his pajamas and lay down. Harry slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
*I forgot to mention in one of the previous chapters that Harry was eligible for Care of Magical Creatures. My mistake. 


End file.
